


Плохие новости

by LadyGray0305, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, WTF Kombat 2021, only fluff without hurt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Иногда плохие новости — начало хороших, которые планируют перевернуть твою жизнь с ног на голову.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Плохие новости

«Куроо-сан, прошу прощения за столь внезапное сообщение в нерабочее время, однако вынуждена сказать, что не смогу выполнить Ваш последний заказ по не зависящим от меня обстоятельствам. Еще раз прошу прощения».

Куроо быстро набирает ответ, состоящий из понимающих слов и пожелания разобраться с этими обстоятельствами как можно скорее. Отправив сообщение, он сразу же отбрасывает телефон в сторону, на огромную кучу мягких подушек, которых в резиденции Козуме больше, чем приходящих на запах еды кошек. На фоне негромко гудит Кенма, разговаривая с Хинатой, и шумит включенный в гостиной телевизор.

Под котацу тепло и хорошо.

А на душе — не очень.

На деле, он должен сейчас спокойно отмечать новогоднюю череду праздников, а не сидеть и пялиться в стену, грызя губу и думая, где взять позарез нужный баннер с шикарным дизайном, а главный дизайнер только что написала, что, увы и ах, на этот раз без неё.

Куроо откидывается на подушки и шумно вздыхает. 

Настолько шумно, что разговор Кенмы с Хинатой затихает, и они нависают над ним с очевидным вопросом в глазах. Куроо неловко смеется и продолжает лежать на полу. Кенма дергает бровью и возвращается на место, пока Хината переводит взгляд со своего парня на Куроо и обратно. И потом тоже возвращается под котацу, обнимает Кенму и сонно утыкается тому в плечо.

«Никогда бы не подумал, — вздыхает Куроо, — что буду смотреть, как мурчит и довольно улыбается Кенма, _первым_ вступивший в отношения с Хинатой». 

Это, конечно, было заметно ещё со старшей школы, но спонсорство, совместная поездка в Бразилию и, как итог, два счастливых лица поставили окончательную точку в вопросе про то, свободен ли Кенма.

А он все так же — одинокая в супе тефтелька.

Куроо еще раз вздыхает.

Кенма пинает его ногой под котацу.

— Что-то случилось, Куроо-сан? — Хината, святая душа, наконец-то задает этот вопрос, и Куроо сразу же поднимается, ловя острый взгляд Кенмы. Он, в свою очередь, игнорирует его и глубоко втягивает носом нагретый воздух с нотками мандаринов. Хочется вывалить, что он, как носок, без пары и это ужасно, ужасней некуда, но Куроо все же собирает себя в кучу. Работа первым делом. Разобраться — и вздыхать дальше.

— Дизайнер отказалась от заказа, а дедлайн на носу. Она единственная, с кем мы сотрудничаем, поэтому я никому не могу перекинуть заказ с надбавкой за срочность, — говорит Куроо, цепляя пальцами мандарин и роняя его на стол. Тот едва не скатывается, но Хината вовремя подхватывает его, возвращая в руки. — И вот. Не знаю даже, что теперь делать. Кенма, у тебя никого нет на примете? Не хотелось бы возиться с выбором и просматривать портфолио.

Кенма опускает глаза, вспоминая, и в комнате повисает тишина, разбавляемая звуками из очередной новогодней передачи. Куроо катает мандарин из стороны в сторону, играясь с ним, как котята играются с клубком ниток, и уныло думает, что первая вечеринка этого года планирует накрыться, так и не разгоревшись. А он хотел от души повеселиться с новыми людьми, которых мог привлечь красочный баннер с ярким дизайном. Все равно от этой вечеринки не откосить даже под предлогом смерти. И зачем ему вообще поручили возиться с дизайнерами?..

Эх.

— У меня никого на примете нет, — ровно и четко говорит Кенма, окончательно разрушая надежды Куроо. — Могу пустить во время завтрашнего стрима клич, но сомневаюсь, что это даст хорошие результаты. Шоё, — он негромко окликает прикрывшего глаза Хинату, и Куроо с невольной улыбкой слышит в голосе друга безграничную _нежность_ вперемешку с теплом. — У тебя нет знакомых дизайнеров?

Хината, сморенный спокойной атмосферой и дневной тренировкой, не сразу осознает вопрос. Встряхивает головой, сгоняя остатки дремы, и морщит нос. На лице Кенмы появляется улыбка, и он тянется вперед, убирая с глаз рыжие пряди и задерживая ладонь на щеке.

«Дурашки, — думает про себя Куроо. — Хорошие такие».

— Знакомые дизайнеры? — Хината зевает и несколько раз моргает, замерев с поднятыми вверх руками. — Есть, — роняет он, и неуверенные ростки надежды мгновенно начинают проклевываться в сердце Куроо. Хината недолго молчит, а потом кивает сильнее. — Она замечательная. Дать вам номер?

Мог ли быть тут другой ответ, отличающийся от «да»?

***

И вот теперь Куроо стоит возле дверей небольшого и невероятно уютного кафе в двенадцать часов утра второго января, когда нормальные люди нежатся под котацу, кидаются друг в друга мандаринами и дарят красные конверты вместе с ворохом спонтанных поздравлений. 

Жалеет ли он? 

Нет. 

Из короткого разговора Куроо почти ничего не запомнил. Он честно позвонил сразу же, как получил от Хинаты номер, выбрался из-под теплого одеяла и вышел на веранду, вдыхая свежий и отдающий влагой воздух. Честно представился, честно сказал, что узнал номер от Хинаты, растекшегося счастливой оранжевой лужей на коленях Кенмы. Не успел он договорить, как _услышал_.

Переливчатый смех.

Такой красивый, что он сделал глубокий вдох и чуть не забыл выдохнуть. И, собственно, вот она — причина его частичной потери памяти. Смех и голос. Мягкие, искренние и чудесные. У Хинаты в окружении, видимо, все такие замечательные, что хочется держать в ладошках и защищать от всего мира.

Она отсмеялась и представилась Ячи Хитокой.

Куроо перекатил на языке и имя, и фамилию. Они отдавали ванильным мороженым, а звучали подобно шороху золотых блесток. В один момент он подумал, что это, вероятно, вообще не описание, но в голове ничего надолго не задерживалось, так что Куроо поступил так же, как и обычно — выбросил к черту всё лишнее, оставляя лишь самое важное.

Невероятным образом на первое место встала Ячи Хитока.

Ками-сама, а ведь это буквально минута разговора. 

Ячи помолчала, на фоне слышался шелест перелистываемых страниц. Она выдохнула, говоря, что скинет на почту примеры своих работ. Куроо не сдержался и ляпнул, что согласен на всё. Это было недалеко от правды — до печати дизайна на баннере действительно оставались считанные дни.

— Будет лучше, если мы сразу встретимся и обсудим варианты, — продолжал нести профессиональную пургу Куроо, абсолютно потеряв связь с мозгом. — Выбор места и даты оставляю за вами, Ячи-сан, главное — не позже шестого января.

Как он не ляпнул что-то вроде «Приглашаю вас на свидание!» — оставалось для него загадкой.

— Тогда скину вам адрес и дату сообщением, — сказала Ячи. — Хорошего вам вечера, Куроо-сан. И с Новым годом! — это звучало искреннее любого поздравления, и Куроо опустился на доски, не сильно доверяя своему телу, которое рисковало стать черной версией лужи, растекшейся, увы, не на любимых коленках.

— С Новым годом, — глухо отозвался он. — Жду.

Ячи еще раз рассмеялась, и Куроо пожалел, что не поставил звонок на запись — так бы у него сохранился этот смех и его можно было бы поставить на будильник, чтобы просыпаться сразу полным любви к этому миру. Она отключилась, а Куроо еще с несколько минут смотрел на телефон в своей руке, не особо веря в происходящее.

Он спит. Он явно спит.

Однако проходящий мимо Кенма дернул его за прядь, выводя из транса, и загнал в теплое помещение, бормоча себе под нос, что если он заболеет, то будет спать в самой дальней комнате резиденции. Хината достал из-под котацу плед и накинул ему на плечи, и Куроо снова шумно вздохнул: все верно, в окружении Хинаты все такие замечательные, он сам не менее замечательный. 

Смех не выходил из головы.

Ячи скинула адрес примерно через полчаса. Куроо соврал бы, сказав, что не сторожил свой телефон. Кенма философски подметил, что случилось чудо, а Хината рассмеялся и, пропустив между пальцев пряди Кенмы, добавил, что новогоднее. После этого они замолкли, прислонившись друг к другу. По телевизору шло немое кино, поэтому Куроо окружила мягкая, плотная тишина.

Вместе с адресом пришло несколько примеров работ. Куроо поблагодарил ее и написал, что остальные вопросы касаемо оплаты и рабочих почт, они обсудят на месте. Общаться через сообщения оказалось в сотню раз проще: меньше вероятность забыть спросить что-то важное, отвлекшись на невероятный тембр голоса. 

Он проверил, где находится кафе и долго ли до него добираться, затем сходил за чаем: от ожидания пересохло в горле. Работы Куроо просмотрел в последнюю очередь, немного боясь быть разочарованным, предупрежденный Ячи, что она совсем недавно закончила университет.

Но Хината оказался прав — она замечательная.

Самой первой работой был плакат для волейбольного клуба старшей Карасуно, наталкивающий на мысль, что они могли встретиться ранее, но пройти мимо друг друга. Плакат яркий, динамичный, привлекающий. Эти три слова лучше всего описывали не только этот плакат, но и другие работы Ячи. В некоторых пробивалась трогательная нежность, переданная почти невесомыми оттенками розового и белого на дизайне приглашений на свадьбу. В некоторых — мрачная, тяжелая серость пасмурного неба. 

Она пробовала многие стили, заметил Куроо. Но все же лучше всего у нее получались дизайны, полные яркости и динамичных поз. Он долго рассматривал каждую работу, а после отправил короткое сообщение: «Мы сработаемся, Ячи-сан».

Оставалось лишь дождаться. 

Куроо никогда бы не подумал, что ожидание это так _долго_. 

Кажется, он исходил всю резиденцию вдоль и поперек, не забравшись только на потолок. Погладил каждую кошку, зашедшую на сладковатый и аппетитный запах чего-то, что готовил на кухне Хината. Уныло пощелкал каналы, не находя ничего, что могло бы завлечь на несколько часов. 

Меньше суток до встречи. Не месяц, не неделя. Меньше суток.

В итоге Куроо плюхнулся на футон в рекордные для него девять часов вечера, надеясь быстро заснуть. Кенма смерил его подозрительным взглядом и напомнил про самую дальнюю комнату, а Хината лишь понимающе хихикнул, улыбаясь и сверкая карими глазами. Наверное, где-то здесь таился подвох, который Куроо следовало заметить раньше.

Что-то вроде… с кем поведешься, от того и наберешься?

А Хината не так прост, каким кажется. 

— Оставайся интересным, — говорил при каждой встрече с ним Кенма, а Куроо пропускал мимо ушей эту фразу, ставшую для друга некой традицией, фактом окончания матча. Хината кивал, и в его глазах все ярче разгоралось сильное пламя, заметное всем. Интересно, у Ячи оно такое же? Или мягче? Или и вовсе не пламя?

Куроо хотел спросить у Хинаты про нее, но все же сдержался.

И вот он стоит возле кафе и ведет плечами, сбрасывая зудящее напряжение. На улице легкий, приятно колючий мороз. В такую погоду небо чистое, а солнце — слепящее. Куроо фыркает и выпускает облачко пара, наблюдая за тем, как оно поднимается вверх, постепенно растворяясь. Все вокруг такое спокойное и мирное из-за тишины, воцарившейся после разбежавшихся по домам людей.

— Куроо-сан, — раздается рядом, и он оборачивается и замирает. Ячи улыбается. Легко и _светло_. Ярче слепящего солнца. У нее на щеках и носу румянец, появившийся из-за мороза, на ушах — теплые меховые наушники. Куроо заставляет себя сделать вдох. — Доброе утро, — и каждое ее слово растекается медом.

Она красивая. Как зимний рассвет или мгновение перед пробуждением суетливого мира.

— Доброе утро, Ячи-сан, — говорит Куроо, не отрывая взгляда. Вероятно, он выглядит странно. Наверное. Он не уверен, так как Ячи тоже не отводит глаз, убирает попавшие в рот пряди светлых волос и продолжает смотреть. У нее карие глаза. Светлее, чем у Хинаты, чей взгляд мог обжечь, и мягче. — В кафе? — он открывает дверь, и Ячи заходит первой, приветливо кивая кому-то из обслуживающего персонала.

Куроо заходит следом и стягивает с шеи шарф, оглядываясь и с улыбкой отмечая теплую палитру цветов, которой раскрасили стены заведения. На столах стоят цветы, а на фоне негромко играет рождественская мелодия, под которую хочется пригласить кого-нибудь на шутливый неумелый танец, отдавить друг другу ноги и со смехом обняться, пытаясь удержать равновесие и не рухнуть на пол.

От таких дурацких мыслей и картин, вставших перед глазами, избавляться не хочется.

Но нужно.

Ячи уже заняла место в дальнем углу кафе, где было достаточно света от окна рядом со столиком. Куроо садится напротив нее, и к ним подходит официант в огромном теплом свитере. Официант выглядит слишком довольным для человека, которому приходится работать в новогодние праздники. Он протягивает им меню в двух экземплярах и, широко улыбнувшись, оставляет их.

— В этом кафе чудесная выпечка, — говорит Ячи, уже стянувшая наушники и скинувшая бежевое пальто на спинку скамьи. — В Токио много хороших кондитерских, но почему-то здесь круассаны вкуснее всего.

— Тогда полагаюсь на ваш вкус, Ячи-сан, — отвечает Куроо и закрывает меню, оставляя его на краю стола. Ячи растерянно вскидывает голову и, вернув взгляд на список выпечки, задумчиво прикладывает согнутые пальцы к губам с тонким слоем прозрачного блеска. Куроо подается вперед, подперев щеку ладонью, и с легкой улыбкой понимает, что в картинах шутливого танца на месте его партнера с отчетливой ясностью рисуется Ячи.

Через несколько минут она делает заказ и, глубоко вздохнув, поворачивается к нему.

— Не очень хочется возвращаться к работе, но нужно, — Куроо дергает бровью, буквально чувствуя слова Ячи на всех уровнях. Однако в голове сигнализирует дата дедлайна, и он выдыхает. Ладно. _Ладно_. Сейчас он проведет время в кафе, отлично подходящем для свидания, за работой. — Поэтому давайте начнем.

Куроо кивает, и Ячи достает планшет. 

Им приносят заказ, и они почти не глядя берут по круассану, сталкиваясь пальцами. Никто не смущается: Куроо переглядывается с Ячи и улыбается, она отвечает ему тем же. То, насколько легкая, простая и свободная атмосфера царит между ними, заслуживает оценку во все звёзды Вселенной из пяти возможных. Они говорят и говорят, обсуждают идеи — начиная от самых банальных и заканчивая сущим сальвадоровым абсурдом, который привлек бы не только целевую аудиторию, то есть будущих и нынешних фанатов волейбола, но и ценителей искусства, не понимающих, как они сумели совместить несовместимое.

— Здесь можно добавить палитру оранжевого, как думаешь? — Куроо слизывает с губ пряно-сладкий крем круассана, пока Ячи задумчиво тянет капучино и набрасывает эскиз. На «ты» они перешли абсолютно незаметно и безболезненно. Это кажется правильным. Верным. Безошибочным.

— Это не цвета сборной Японии. С оранжевым цветом ассоциируется больше, наверное, команда Шакалов, — отвечает она, отрываясь от планшета. Куроо со смехом замечает усы из пенки на верхней губе, и Ячи, подхватив волну смеха, начинает дурачиться, пародируя одного из известных комиков, чьи усы узнаются лучше него самого.

«Какое счастье, — думает он про себя, чувствуя, как от смеха уже ноет челюсть, — что кафе практически пустое». 

Ячи стирает слезы, появившиеся в уголках глаз, и кладет на стол планшет, потягиваясь.

Куроо откусывает еще кусочек круассана и довольно мычит, подтянув к себе планшет: эскиз выглядит довольно просто, но уже броско и динамично. Надо будет чуть позже попросить ее скинуть этот вариант, чтобы показать паре ребят, не связанных с волейболом, и спросить, как им. 

— У тебя крем остался, — говорит Ячи, привлекая внимание. Куроо хлопает глазами, и она пальцем показывает на своем лице. — В уголке губы, — добавляет и тянется через стол, чтобы убрать крем. Куроо не дышит, делая самую сумасшедшую вещь за сегодняшний день, и прислоняется щекой к мягкой ладони, пахнущей ванилью.

Все-таки ванильное мороженое.

Ячи не отстраняется и даже не отдергивает ладонь. Водит большим пальцем по щеке и, опустив взгляд, ярко улыбается. Куроо замечает на кончике носа и ушей Ячи отчетливый красный румянец, фыркает и накрывает ее ладонь своей. Это всё, вообще-то, странно. То, как им хорошо. Может, это влияние возраста — меньше предрассудков, меньше импульсивности и рамок, в которые необходимо уложиться, чтобы произвести на объект симпатии хорошее впечатление. Может, та самая любовь с первого взгляда, касания, улыбки, разговора. 

Они немногое знают друг о друге, но нигде не сказано, что нельзя узнавать и спрашивать.

— Как насчет сходить на свидание? — собравшись с силами, он говорит это и чувствует, как его лицо начинает гореть от смущения. Боже, что-то он поторопился с выводами. Когда он в последний раз кого-то приглашал на свидания? В старшей школе вроде, да? Боже, а не рано? А не?..

— Дату и место скину сообщением, — отвечает она, улыбаясь, и это однозначное « _да»_.


End file.
